Competitions List
The VIP Competition is a challenge for immunity that can be won after completing several tasks, known as Fame Tasks, Gossip Tasks, Star Tasks, and VIP Tasks. Once completed, the winner is granted VIP status and is immune from being eliminated at the risk of being ineligible to vote at elimination. In certain circumstances created by twists OR in the final three of each season, the VIP is eligible to vote. Otherwise, they are sequestered to the VIP Room to remain until someone is eliminated. In TV Stars Hollywood, the VIP Competition was available for everyone to win in each round, allowing for competitors to potentially go the entire competition with VIP status and ineligibility to vote. In TV Stars Broadway and furthermore, the VIP Competition was modified to disallow back-to-back VIP wins. The outgoing VIP winner cannot compete in the next VIP Competition, but is eligible to win the one after that. The MVP Competition is a period of the game in which competitors plead to America for safety. America casts their votes for a winner, with the highest vote-getting player being immune for the week with the ability to vote. Winners are ineligible to win MVP status two weeks in a row, leaving the outgoing MVP unable to win MVP in the next week. Present only in TV Stars Around the World, the Celebrities in the game competed in various social-based games to determine the Captain for the week. The Captain would be able to decide the location of the next VIP competition, ultimately shaping the entirety of the round. As well, the Captain received a clue to the whereabouts of a secret competition involving Captain's Tasks, which, after completed, would give a clue to an Immunity Pass to the player. Present only in TV Stars Bollywood, the three Cliques, picked by the three returnees, competed for immunity in a challenge that replaced the VIP competition for the first half of the season. The winners would not vote at elimination and would be immune. They also would get to pick someone to win a special reward that could change the outcome of elimination. Present only in TV Stars Road Trip, the players in the game were divided into three colored RVs each round of the game with occasional sit-outs. The players that did compete were split into the Green, Red, and Blue RVs and had to solve trivia questions to find the next destination of the game. Upon solving the trivia questions, they would have to compete as a team to complete a task. The winning RV would be immune from elimination and would be ineligible to vote. They would also receive half of an Immunity Pass that had to be given to one of the winners of the Competition. If two halves were given to one person, an entire Immunity Pass would be formed. Present only in TV Stars Director's Cut, each week, a Director would be chosen based on a small competition. The winner would be able to select players to compete in the VIP competition that week. The winner would also be immune from elimination, but would be able to vote, much like an MVP.